Star Girl
by Miss-Fleur-Riddle
Summary: Inspired by McFly's song 'Star Girl'. My version of Fleur and Bill's wedding. Lots of fluff! Hp/GW. RW/HG. FD/BW.


****

Star girl

It was the night before Bill and Fluer's wedding. The night was perfect with billions of stars sprinkled across the sky. The garden elves had been cleared from the garden by the Weasley boys that very day and a huge white tent, that had been borrowed from one of Arthur's friends at the Ministry, was erected near the pond.

Harry was sitting on the window seat. It was situated in his and Ron's room and he knew that when he decided to get up his behind would be covered in dust. He sighed warily, so much had changed since last year. Laughter was so much rarer, smiles were like birthday presents - they appear all at once for a moment but disappear soon after - and friends had been taken.

Percy's body had arrived at the Weasley's house the week before last. It had been mangled and crushed, the look on the young man's face told all that he had finished his life to end an immense physical pain. The note attached to the green dog collar around his neck had been addressed to Harry.

__

"Harry,

This is what you have done, I lay all the blame on you. If you had died when you were meant to then he would still be alive and so would Dumbledore. Come to me now and I will spare Ginny; trust me when I say if you don't come now I will find her and give her a long painful death.

The Dark Lord Voldermort."

He could remember Mrs Weasley's face when he had suggested he should go. It had been covered in dried tears and her hair was floating behind her head, held up by the slight breeze blowing through the open door. She had expressively forbid that he leave the premises without a member of the Order and told him that if he left now He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named would kill them all anyway.

Harry had been shocked to discover that Tom Riddle had known of his and Ginny's romantic relationship which had taken place towards the end of last year. He supposed Molfoy must have told his father. Molly had then taken him into the empty lounge and shut the door behind them.

"Harry love, you know no one blames you don't you?" she had asked him gently.

His head had bobbed up and down in affirmation.

"Do you mind me asking why he mentions Ginny?" she whispered.

They had spent the next hour discussing last years events. After explaining the reason he had ended the relationship Molly had sighed deeply.

"Harry, we are all in danger," she explained kindly, "even when she is not with you she should by rights fear for her life, we all should, but instead we love, hope and care for others. In my opinion that is all we have left."

A long while after she had left the room to prepare dinner Harry went to find Miss Weasley.

Harry was gently pulled out of his thoughts by a small tap on the door,

"Come in," he called.

The door creaked open to reveal a small girl my the name of Ginny Weasley.

"Hello love," he said, smiling.

Ron was woken up the following morning by an aggravated Harry,

"Ron get up!" shouted the younger boy, "your mum wants you down stairs in ten."

He grumbled lightly before rolling out of bed and stumbling to his wardrobe. He pulled out the nicer set of dress robes that George and Fred had brought him the previous year and gently lay them out on the bed for later.

Ron had just finished pulling on his socks when the door opened.

"Ron are you ready yet?" whispered a female voice from the door.

He turned to face the door, a smile spreading across his face, she always looked so good in that dress.

"Yes beautiful," he replied cheerfully, "any reason why you are already ready?"

"Because everything kicks off in an hour!" Hermione exclaimed from the door.

"What!" he exclaimed before politely asking his girlfriend to leave.

When he was ready he took the opportunity to slip down the stairs into the kitchen. When he arrived he received a dark look from his mother and was instructed to listen to the days plans. However, he couldn't quite concentrate. His kept wondering to the women on the other side of the room; she was sitting at the table, drinking in all the information that she might need later in the day. Hermione's honey brown eyes were fixed on Mrs Weasley and she was fiddling with a long strand on brown hair with her left hand.

It had been another beautiful summers day when he had eventually plucked up the courage. She had arrived at the Burrow the previous morning and was now sitting in the garden, chatting to Ginny, and both was listening to a magically enhanced muggle radio.

As he existed the house through the back door he began to hear what they were listening to. He didn't recognize the lyrics but he could hear Hermione singing along,

"I guess I'm stuck in this mad world, With things that I wanna say, But your a million miles away."

It was then he decided, he couldn't just let her walk by him. Meeting her was the best thing that had ever happened to him.

"Ginny do you mind if I have a word with Hermione for a moment please - in private."

He didn't quite understand the look that passed between the girls but he was thankful when his sister walked towards the house, no backing off now.

"What is it Ron?" she asked, turning off the radio as she did so.

"I'vegotsomethingtosay," he said as quickly as he could, the nerves getting the better of him.

After repeating it somewhat slowly Hermione understood what was happening and smiled gently, encouraging him to continue.

Seeing that she wasn't going to curse him, he continued, "Hermione, will you go out with me?"

She had instantly smiled and nodded eagerly.

"Ron did you take in a word I said?" asked an aggravated Mrs Weasley from the front of the room.

He nodded, after all he could ask Hermione later.

"And do you Miss Fleur Delecour take Mr Bill Weasley to be you lawful wedded husband?" asked the ministry official.

"I do," whispered the woman, flicking her long blonde hair over her shoulder.

The couple turned to the crowd before bowing and curtseying. The audience had once last chance to stare in awe and Fluer's dress as the couple kissed. It was a lovely ivory coloured satin which reached the floor with a small train behind it. A coffee brown shaded sash wrapped around it, just above the hips and the long lace veil hung just behind her head.

By the time the night arrived the chairs had all been cleared away. The stars lit up the sky and every girl or woman was crowded around the stage once again. Fleur turned to show her back to the crowd before throwing her flowers. The white roses flew through the crowd towards the centre.

"Well done Hermione!" congratulated Ron as she wondered back to him a few moments later, the flowers held tightly in her hand.

She smiled brightly before staring at him strangely. His hand had moved towards his breast pocket and his fingers seemed to be searching frantically for something inside it.

"What's the matter?" she asked, feeling slightly concerned.

She only saw the glint of moonlight reflect off silver before Ron lowered himself onto one knee. She gasped as he winked in the direction of his brothers. Star shaped fireworks flew into the air as he asked the age old question,

"Hermione will you marry me?"

She nodded, tears of happiness rolling down her cheeks, "Yes, Ron, yes."

**__**

A/N: This is a little one shot I cooked up a while ago….Inspired by McFly's song 'Star Girl' - saw them live! They were amazing!!

Hope you liked it!


End file.
